


if nothing matters but your laugh against my lips

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: “Focus, Miya,” Sakusa’s voice cuts through his thoughts, annoyed and long out of patience, and Atsumu tunes back in to the sounds of the busy street they’re walking through.“D’you think cats can influence your emotions?” he blurts out.“Miya.” Sakusa pauses. “What the fuck.”“It’s a good question,” Atsumu insists, and looks up at him. He doesn’t look impressed but, really, he never looks too impressed with anything. “Nevermind,” he ends up mumbling, quickening his pace to catch up with the others.Or: Atsumu's cat likes Shouyou so much, Atsumu's starting to catch feelings
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 327





	if nothing matters but your laugh against my lips

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1316273964667138048?s=20) because i am both weak And gay

Atsumu currently has two problems: his cat, and the guy he likes having in his bed on a semi-regular basis. Well, it’s more of one single problem he’s facing because of the two of them, really. Atsumu’s cat was never the very affectionate type, except with Kita - and even then, she would just sit next to his leg the whole time he was here, and that was that. 

Now, he’s wondering if he’s ever seen her take to someone as quickly as she did with Shouyou. The answer is no, probably.

“Focus, Miya,” Sakusa’s voice cuts through his thoughts, annoyed and long out of patience, and Atsumu tunes back in to the sounds of the busy street they’re walking through.

Bokuto and Shouyou are walking ahead with Meian, arms heavy with bags. It was Inunaki and Meian’s idea to go out as a group, though Inunaki couldn’t make it in the end, and the captain’s been having to try and keep the two most excitable ones in check. Atsumu doesn’t think he’s been doing too great but, that’s probably the best anyone could do.

“D’you think cats can influence your emotions?” he blurts out.

“Miya.” Sakusa pauses. “What the fuck.”

“It’s a good question,” Atsumu insists, and looks up at him. He doesn’t look impressed but, really, he never looks too impressed with anything. “Nevermind,” he ends up mumbling, quickening his pace to catch up with the others.

Shouyou sends a smile his way and steps aside so Atsumu can slide in between Bokuto and him. It’s appreciated. Shouyou’s arm brushes against his just a little, and suddenly Atsumu is thinking about the absolute gentleness with which he handles the cat. This is bad for him. He’s thinking about the way Shouyou has to laugh into kisses. This is worse.

“How come you haven’t given her a name?” Shouyou asks, crouching down by the front door to scratch the top of the cat’s head.

Atsumu shrugs from where he’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest like that’ll help him ignore the thing that feels like fondness at the back of his ribcage while he’s pretending to be upset that Shouyou greeted the cat before him, like he does every time he comes over. He doesn’t mind, really. It’s cute.

“She doesn’t really need one, y’know? She knows when I’m talking to her, anyways.” Shouyou looks up at him, gaze a little more than half hidden under his hair. Atsumu sighs. “And I couldn’t think of a name for her,” he admits, eyes rolling in a familiar move he thought he’d left behind in high-school. “Happy?”

Shouyou grins, quick stretch of his lips that shows off the sharpness of his teeth, tying in with the brightness of his eyes to form an expression that Atsumu finds himself very weak to.

“Very,” he says, swiftly standing up and crossing the few steps that separate them, to finally pull on the collar of Atsumu’s shirt until he’s kissing him, soft and demanding. Atsumu thinks that’s more than fine with him.

Sometimes, he wonders if his brother and him are somehow sworn enemies destined to get in each other's way forever. Sometimes, Osamu lets him be the first to have the first new rice of the year, and it feels like a peace offering that lasts them another few years.

“You never stop being an idiot, do you?”

Sometimes, Osamu looks at him like he’s going to be the downfall of their family, and it's not like Atsumu can really blame him for it. This seems to be one of these times. He lets his head fall against the counter of the Onigiri Miya shop.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything,” he whines. “You’re always so goddamn mean. Fuck you.”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps making a fool of yourself. I don’t have to always be here to clean up your mess. Your cat likes everyone better than you, anyways.” 

He says that, but Atsumu hears the sound of a plate being put down on the counter next to him.

“At least test out this recipe for me, if you’re going to take up my time anyways,” Osamu continues. “Don’t think about your stupid crush for a while and tell me what you think.”

“You’re a jerk,” Atsumu groans, but he still lifts his head up and slides the plate in front of him. “Thanks for the food, though.”

The effortless bickering takes his mind off it for a little, off his stupid cat liking Shouyou so much that he developed feelings for him. Arguably, there is probably more to it than just that, but it plays a significant enough part to still be embarrassing. Maybe occasionally being clowned by his brother is good for him, actually. Not that he’d ever admit to Osamu doing anything that could help him but, it’s not like he can’t realize that for himself.

“She likes you more than me,” Atsumu says one day, looking at Shouyou sitting on the couch with the cat purring quietly in his lap. “That’s not fair, really.”

“Maybe she doesn’t think you’re nice enough,” Shouyou smiles. “You haven’t even given her a name! Cats are demanding creatures, you know, you’ve got to show them you care about them!”

“I do,” he protests. “She’s the one who doesn’t care about me. Always so demanding with me, but then you come around and she’s all over you. Unfair,” he repeats.

Shouyou laughs, clear sound from low in his throat that resonates in a corner of Atsumu’s chest. “You sound like you’re jealous.”

“Maybe I am,” he says, quiet mumble he doesn’t mean to be heard. 

Shouyou laughs again. “Yeah? Of me, or her?” 

Now, Atsumu isn’t usually one to be found speechless, always a scorn or comment to turn the situation around into something he can handle. But now - well, maybe it’s that Shouyou caught him by surprise, maybe it’s the look in his eyes (challenging, like waiting for an answer he already knows) - his mind is reeling, frantically trying to come up with something to say.

“I mean, uh, yes?” is what ends up tumbling off his tongue, awkward and clumsy.

He would have felt embarrassed, maybe, if Shouyou hadn’t looked so amused, enough of a smile pulling at his lips to make his eyes crinkle up and bring out his smile lines. 

“That’s not much of an answer now, is it?” 

Looks like Shouyou has him all figured out, huh? But maybe Atsumu has some shred of dignity left in him still, misplaced pride kicking against the thought that anyone could have perceived him so easily.

“I think it’s enough of one.”

“Do you? I don’t think it’s enough for me.”

Really, Atsumu wonders how Shouyou manages to have his voice sound so light and clear and still look at him like that, like he knows all of Atsumu’s weaknesses and sure intends to use them. He probably does, to be fair. He knows quite a bit about Atsumu, more than anyone who isn’t his brother. It’s a little unsettling to think about, maybe. 

“Maybe that’s your own problem to solve, then.”

The cat jumps down from Shouyou’s legs, and he sets his elbow on his other arm resting over his stomach, chin nestled in the palm of his hand, and head tilted so he’d looking at Atsumu

“Mmh, whatever should I do, then?” he says with a pout. “I can’t leave before getting a real answer now, can I?”

“Sounds like your decision to make,” Atsumu says again, because he’s long mastered the art of empty answers and being a non-committal bastard about everything that really matters.

“It does,” Shouyou smiles, and part of Atsumu thinks that maybe he should be wary of how sharp this smile looks but, by the time he’s processed that thought, he’s lying on his back with Shouyou above him.

The couch feels a little cramped in this position but he really doesn’t mind all that much.

“What if I asked nicely,” again, Shouyou’s tone sounds too light for the situation, “would you give me a proper reply?”

Atsumu has to fight the urge to lick his lips. “Maybe,” he says. “What’s your question?”

Shouyou leans in, closer, until his hair is brushing against Atsumu’s forehead and his breath is ghosting over Atsumu’s lips, and Atsumu is trying really, really hard to keep the ability to form a coherent thought.

“Do you like me?”

That last coherent thought turns out to be  _ to hell with plausible deniability _ , because really, there’s only so much he can do when Shouyou is right here and looking at him like that, eyes wide and dark like they’re seeing right into his soul.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “yeah, I like you.”

“Good,” Shouyou says with a smile, and leans in to kiss him, slow and tender in a way that’s just different enough from usual that Atsumu’s brain feels like an old computer needing to reboot. “I like you too,” he adds when he moves away, cheeks flushed pink.

“You could’ve just told me,” Atsumu points out after he’s recovered most of his brain functions.

Brain functions that threaten to shut down again at Shouyou’s laugh, high and quiet. He wonders when things have gotten this bad for him, and whether they’ll get better or worse. His money’s on getting worse.

“It wouldn’t have been as fun!” Shouyou protests, voice still light and breathy. “You’re the one who made it difficult for no reason.”

“Maybe,” Atsumu mumbles before his eye catches on the cat scratching at the curtain. “Y’know, you should choose a name for her.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t care.”

Atsumu shrugs. “Maybe she’d like it, especially if it’s your choice.”

“I’ll think about it,” he says, and Atsumu pulls him back in, the taste of Shouyou’s laugh against his lips filling up his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and thank you twitter user moumo @inawizawki for inspiring this short fic.  
> this was a lot of fun to write, i hope you liked it! please feel free to leave a comment, and you can also find me on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk)!


End file.
